


To infinity and beyond

by Kkai_hwi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enter - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: Peter gets married. But too who 😳Read at your own risk man!I'm sorry!! But this is my mind at 4am.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	To infinity and beyond

Peter walked down the isle. 

He peered over to see his friends crying in pride. He looked to his dad that, held out his hand. He was getting gently guided down the isle. With every slow step, in tone with the music. The shaky heart beats were coming from Stevens heart. As the male progressed down the isle with his son. Steven's eyes began to grow more weary and his face a gentle stoietc a face that was trying very hard not to show emotions. 

Steven began crying as his sons was lead up to his new son in laws hands. The faint the faint sound of the wedding songs began to fade. Steve sat next his husband and began to cry into his man's shirt. Tony only played with Steve's hair and allowed the male to cry.

Untill things got sureal almost too sureal. Tony saw Peter holding his man's hands. There hands intertwined and the boy softly looking into his lovers eyes. 'my baby' is all Tony could choke up as he saw the man he created and raised with his beautiful husband. He began sobbing ugly tears of happiness, and pride. 

Tony remembers it like it was yesterday. Putting on brightly covered hulk Band-Aids on Peter's knee. Looking up at the kid and chanting a magical spell that only worked because in Peter's own words "only mama can make it go away" and kissing the booboo. Tony starts to cry while holding,  _ no _ clinging onto Steven. Peter rolled his eyes and although he held onto his lovers hands the boy, (No man actually!) Whined out "moooom" as he rolled his eyes. He made the room laugh, and his parents try to act civilized. 

_ "You may kiss the bride"  _ was exchanged after a couple of 'idos' and vows. His dark purple hands ran across  **_his babyboys'_ ** hair. His eyes grew dark and he began to coax the human into a dark and hungry kiss. His lips, his giant lips devoured the males. Peter leaned into the kiss and returned a furry passion that was anything but chatse. He held onto the males waist and began to slowly growl. As his baby boy began to softly whimper. He was becoming acute to his touch. He became more whiny and needy by the second. The couple had a certain heat in between that kiss and Peter was obviously saved himself for marriage. He broke the kiss only to mark Peter's scent gland. Giving Peter an instant rush in hormones. Some of embarrassment, some of pride. But most of them are aroused. "Lord T-thanos" the sub moaned out. Thanos looked at the paster banner and waited for him to say the magic words. Peter was flustered to Oblivion. He dared not to look at the paster or his family so he faintly stared off in the distance. Banner finally spoke and said with foggy glasses "you're now Mr, and Mr. Lord Parker Thanos" Thanos smiled at the human names. He honestly didn't care about human customs but you took a certain pride to knowing that Peter was now his. Claimed down to his last name. He couldn't be more grateful. "I want a grandson," Steven said to break the heat. The avengers and Peter's friends laughed. Peter was too hot to answer. Thanos saluted Steven grant Rogers ( a man with more than three last names) and summoned a portal. He picked up his wife, bridal style and walked through it. 

That left Peter's family there alone. Happy and also a bit comical. Banner spoke up and looked at stony sitting in the seats comfortable. "Aish at least they got more further out than you two" 

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part two?😳


End file.
